


Paradise Begins in Hell

by battlechest6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Jack sees the finale scene for the first time, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlechest6/pseuds/battlechest6
Summary: Post finale, we start by seeing the crime scene from Jack's eyes. Hannibal and Will's status is unknown...I would like to find time to write more of this, I love these two so much. And of course there will be (eventual) sexy time.





	

The gravel crunched under the heavy tires of the black SUV. Salty air whipped Jack's face as he stepped out onto the damp ground, he was going to bring coffee since it was early in the morning but thought better of it. He didn't know if he could handle having food in his stomach right now. Jack flipped open his FBI badge to the crime scene manager, he chose not to make eye contact with the man holding the clipboard.

 

_ Eyes are distracting. _

 

Jack pushed away the echoing voice in his head. He knew he wasn't crazy, but his demons are driving him there. 

 

Jimmy Price standing with Brian Zeller talking, or more so debating, about how the events of the hours preceding happened.

"Will must of shot him from the back!" Jimmy offered, "Notice the light blood spray outward from the wine bottle."

 

"That doesn't jive with the glass shards blown outwards from the window AND a second broken wine glass. Two people were inside and the shooter was outside!" Zeller countered. 

 

Jack tried to picture it. "Could the dragon of been in here with him and Will outside?" Jack offered. 

 

Jimmy and Brian considered it. "Maybe." They responded in unison. 

 

“We need to start the work up on the blood on the floor, we have samples from all three people that we know were here.” Jimmy said. 

 

They moved silently to the back porch of the house. A breeze of salt and iron flowed past them. The three formed a semicircle around the dragon. The other crime scene crew quietly decided to work on other tasks. 

 

“Cause of death was most likely massive blood loss.”Brian said, motioning to the ground around them. The crimson wings haloed the dragon, his death was the final stage of his becoming. Jack shifted from foot to foot. 

 

“Whose do you supposed this belongs to?” Jimmy leans in, motioning to the gouged teeth marks on the corpse’s throat. Jack honestly had no idea. He want it to be Hannibal, he  _ needs  _ it to be Hannibal, not Will, who took a chunk out of him. He knows what Will did to Cordell at Muskrat farm, ‘but that was years ago’ Jack repeated to himself. 

 

There was blood covering almost every surface of the backyard, it is almost impossible to tell what went on, all that is known is that all of this blood didn’t just come from the Dragon. Will is hurt, or better yet, Hannibal. Jack has never wish death on anyone in his life before he met that man, or when the  _ really  _ met him. The thought flew through his mind, ‘I have never had a conversation with the real Hannibal, never…” A sickly, pitted stomach feeling surged through him, like dropping off a roller coaster and not seeing where you are going, where to land. 

 

“Zeller, Price. As soon as you have a better idea of what happened here, give me a call. I am going home.” Jack said to the men as they nodded. 

 

Jack glanced back down to the eviscerated man in front of him. He took a step back to walk around the perimeter of the crime scene, eyes scanning the ground in front of him, careful not to contaminate the crime scene. Jack’s eyes followed one of the many trails of blood to a small pool near the edge of the cliff, a decent amount blood fills the pool and leads up to it, but no blood leaving it. A half handprint stains the ground near the pool.  _ There isn’t enough blood here. There isn’t enough blood… _

 

Jack’s mind began to jump, previous cases, other possibilities. Anything. There was nothing else to explain it. 

 

“Price! Zeller! Get a dive crew here RIGHT NOW!”


End file.
